Lhiannan: Faith
=Lhiannan= Faith & Fire, p. 73 Most Cainites who know of Lhiannan believe them to be a subspecies of the Gangrel. After all, they're wild, fey creatures. They dwell almost exclusively in rural areas, and they still follow the old pagan traditions. No one knows exactly when the Lhiannan line started. Even the bloodline's elders only know that a woodland spirit was somehow bound to the body of a vampire at some time in the distant past by a shadowy female called the Crone and the Druids trace their heritage from this. Fragments of Europe's older cultures still survive in isolated villages, and where they survive, so do the Lhiannan. As Christian forces stamp out (or assimilate) the old religions and superstitions, the bloodline is pushed further and further from civilization. The bloodline is dying for several reasons. Their mystical nature marks them indelibly, giving them an aura that even ordinary humans can sense, and making them easy targets for witch-hunters. In addition, the spirit that gave them their identity and much of their power seems to be fading. The spirit that joined with the first Lhiannan was highly territorial and bloodthirsty, demanding sacrifice. When the first Lhiannan Embraced teh second, the spirit gave a bit of itself into a new spirit and passed it into the new vampire. That spirit has given itself many times over the centuries, and newer Lhiannan are much weaker than their elders. Each Lhianan who makes a childe becomes weaker, and each childe is weaker than her sire. With each Lhiannan destroyed, the piece of the spirit that is part of her disappears. Because of this, the Lhiannan sire rarely, zealously guarding the shards of spirit they still hold. Only when loneliness overcomes them dot hey diminish their power by Embracing. Lhiannan inherited much from the spirit that inhabits them. As fiercely territorial creatures, they choose an area and protect it jealously. Only emergency can force them out. They are strongly tied to the forests-- cities make them uncomfortable, even ill. The Lhiannan also have power over spirits through their Discipline. They have tried without success to bind a new and powerful spirit to their bloodline to renew their strength. European Cainites generally view the Lhiannan as savages. The Gangrel, however, bear them intense hatred and slay them whenever possible. The Animals give no reason for their hate, but the elders sometimes mention a "great betrayal" when referring to the Lhiannan. Roleplaying Hints: You are the soul of the old ways, Nature red in tooth and claw. The land is all you have left, your last tie to those days, and you are all that the land has left. Without each other, you will perish. The outsiders will never understand. In these times, the spirit in you is dying. You fear the night that it finally ceases to answer you, for then you and the land will be dead. Disciplines: Animalism, Ogham, Presence Advantage: Mortals who follow the pagan ways constitute a Herd''from which the may gain one Blood Trait per level of ''Ogham she possesses. The Lhiannan must have access to her Herd, and each Trait gained requires 15 minutes out of play. Because of their ties to the old ways, Lhiannan begin play with one Trait each in Occult and Hearth Wisdom. Disadvantage: The Lhiannan are part nature spirit, and their inhumanity runs strong within them. Even normal humans feel vaguely uncomfortable in their presence, but will not understand why. Attempts to determine a Lhiannan's nature via Auspex, Numina or other supernatural means gains a two-Trait bonus. Additionally, Lhiannan are even more tied to their land than the Tzimisce. A Lhiannan who leaves her territory becomes uncomfortable or even physically ill. She suffers a one-Trait penalty for each week that she remains outside her territory. once she returns to her territory, her Traits return to normal within a few hours. Suggested Viae: Beast. A few follow the Road of Kings or Sin.